


Something Old, Something New, Someone to Screw

by JJJJ12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Multi, Opposites Attract, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Threesome - F/M/M, Weddings, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJ12/pseuds/JJJJ12
Summary: The wizarding event of the year is filled with a lot more than big cakes and awkward dancing. Harry and Ginny make their teenage dreams come true by recruiting a grieving Draco for some fun. Poor Albus finally admits his heart's desire. Scorpius is in way over his head with his lovely Rose. And of course Ron has a lot of making up to do for Hermione. And much more to come. Literally. People will be coming. A lot. Approximately five or so parts. In Progress.





	Something Old, Something New, Someone to Screw

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have multiple chapters (I’m thinking five or six!) and be filled with various naughty encounters between many different characters, from both the new and old generations. The pairings are listed above. I hope you enjoy

“How could she do this to me? Of all the boys… Of all the bloody boys at the school! Why would my---” Ron turned to face his wife, who sat across the table sipping from a cup of tea, “Hermione could you pass me the crisps?”

The brunette scowled and set her tea down, glaring at her husband. “You told me you would cut down on eating rubbish like that. No.”

“’Mione…” The redhead whined, his eyes pleading with his wife’s, “You know I eat when I’m stressed!”

From the other side of the table, Harry sat with his eyes fixated on his two best friends, who went on bickering about the health benefits or lack-there-of crisps. He couldn’t help but let out an amused chuckle. They hadn’t changed. Not really. Children and the stress of work and age will change you. But they were still Ron and Hermione.

To his left, Ginny sat, ever graceful, with a giant scowl on her face. She gave a legendary eyeroll before tossing the bag of crisps at Ron. “Honestly Ron, get over it! I could have told you that Rose and Scorpius were going to get married ages ago.”

Ron quickly opened the bag and shoveled a handful of crisps into his mouth. He gave his younger sister a glare. “Oh, could you now Ginny? Bloody enlighten me how you figured that one out.”

Ginny proceeded to whack him upside the head before grabbing a crisp for herself. “Well, let’s see. First off, you told her not to. Girls love to drive their fathers mad. Then there’s the fact that he’s a good-looking boy. Oh and let’s not forget that they go at each other like you and Hermione still do!”

This prompted Hermione and Ron to exchange a glance. Hermione quirked her lips before taking a sip of her tea. Ron let out a moan, suggesting he was in pain.

“Honestly Ron… Is it that big of a deal?” Harry finally spoke up.

“I’ve been trying to tell him that since she told us! It’s been five months! The wedding is in a week and he won’t stop!” Hermione finally rushed out, before angrily refilling her tea cup.

“I mean… They seem to love each other. He treats her well. She’s happy. What’s the harm in that?” Harry added.

“The harm is that she’s going to become a bloody Malfoy! My grandchildren will share genes with the bloody ferret!” Ron shot back.

Hermione gave him a glare. “Rose does not need to take a man’s last name. That is entirely up to her. And those will be our grandchildren.”

This earned a laugh from Ginny. Harry took her delicate hand in his, before directing his attention back to Ron.

“Really,” he began, “Draco isn’t so bad. He’s changed. For the better. And since Astoria passed… Well I reckon he’s been rather… Pleasant to speak to on occasion.”

“Easy for you to say,” Ron spat. “Lily isn’t the one marrying Scorpius.”

Harry just shook his head. “And if she was, I’d support her.”

Ginny grinned at her husband before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Harry smiled back and squeezed her hand, eliciting a gag from Ron.

“Honestly, will you just act your age!” With a frustrated cry, Hermione jumped to her feet and began to clean the remainder of their lunch off the table.

Ron sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m sorry, Mione. I am. I’ll be ready by the rehearsal. I promise. I just have cold feet.”

“The father of the bride doesn’t get to have cold feet,” Ginny interjected with an amused look.

“And best get on with that understanding, mate. The rehearsal is in two days.” Harry added.

With that, Ron dropped his head to the table, more scared than he had ever been of spiders in the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort, or any Howler his mother ever sent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus watched Scorpius bite on the edge of his quill, the blonde’s eyes glued to the blank sheet of parchment in front of him. 

“You’ve been like that for a bloody hour now. We were supposed to go flying.” Albus finally whined, pulling at his own messy locks. “What are you even doing?”

Scorpius groaned and dropped his head to the parchment. “Well… I’m trying to write my vows. Nothing seems good enough.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “You’ve been bloody in love with her since you were 11. Just write ‘I love you Rose’ and call it a day.”

The blonde shook his head frantically and pulled at his own perfect locks. “No! Everything I write has to be perfect and from the heart and I need to capture every reason why Rose is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me and it all needs to be said in no  
more than four minutes!”

The brunette blinked before standing up. “Right. Can we fly now?”

Scorpius sighed and rubbed his eyes, before standing up. “I suppose so. A break could do me good.” He tossed his quill and moved towards the door, before stopping to face his best mate.

“What?” Albus asked.

“You have a date to the wedding? Rose has been trying to figure out who you’re going to bring for the past five months. She was convinced that you were going to ask Tatiana Shacklebolt.”

Albus rolled his eyes and moved past Scorpius, into the expansive backyard of his new home. “Does it matter?”

“Of course it does! You’re the Best Man. And you know Rose wants you… Well…”

The brunette scowled. “She wants me to settle down and get married and get a bird to pop out a few kids like you two?”

Scorpius grimaced. “No need to put it like that.”

“Well no thanks. I’ll be flying solo at this lovely celebration.”

The blonde sighed. “I figured you’d say that.”

The two wizards moved to the shed, wordlessly grabbing their brooms. As they prepared to launch off, Scorpius sent a knowing look to his best mate.

“What?” Albus asked, clearly annoyed.

“At least answer me one thing.”

“Very well.”

“Does this have to do with Alice?”

Albus chuckled before taking off. Scorpius growled and quickly followed, flying as fast as he could to reach the brunette. Once finally side by side, Scorpius gave him another look.

“Of course it does,” Albus began, “It always has to do with bloody Longbottom.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Ginny and Harry laid in their bed, holding each other after a pleasant evening of love making. Harry gently stroked his wife’s hair, enjoying her soft red locks in between his fingers.

“Are you sure that the pink dress doesn’t clash with my hair?” Ginny asked, breaking their pleasant silence.

Harry laughed. “Of course it doesn’t. You look lovely in it.”

Ginny smirked. “Right. Of course, I do.”

They both laughed before entering another moment of enjoyable silence. Ginny watched her husband continue to play with her hair, although his attention focused on their ceiling, which had been enchanted to look like the night sky.

“A sickle for your thoughts?” Ginny asked.

Harry looked over to his wife and then back at the ceiling. “Do you really think Scorpius is a good-looking boy?”

That earned a hearty laugh from Ginny. “Why? Are you jealous?”

Harry sighed and sat up, looking at his wife seriously. Ginny sat up as well, startled by his mood shift.

“Well… Yes, I suppose,” she began, “He is certainly handsome. Rose has picked herself a good boy. But does it really matter what I think?”

Harry ran his hands through his hair before shifting uncomfortably. “I just think he looks an awful lot like Draco did.”

Ginny nodded. “Those Malfoy genes are strong. He certainly looks like his father.”

“So…” Harry looked over at his wife. “You thought Draco was handsome as well.”

Ginny bit her lip, studying her husband. “Does it really matter Harry? It’s been ages.”

“Ginny. Just answer me.”

She sighed. “Yes, I reckon I did find Malfoy handsome. But his personality made him ugly. Besides, my attention was always set firmly on you.” She kissed his hand before snuggling into his warm body.

Harry pulled her closer before looking back at the ceiling. “Can I tell you something Gin? Something I’ve never told anyone.”

Ginny looked at her husband, again startled by his words. “Harry, I’m your wife. You can tell me anything.”

“No… I’m rather afraid I shouldn’t tell you this.”

The redhead sat up straighter, suddenly with a stomach full of knots. “Harry…”

He sighed and pulled at his ever-messy locks and turned to look Ginny in the eye. “Ginny I… Well I reckon I’m bi-sexual.”

Ginny just laughed, earning a look of horror from Harry. She quickly stopped and kissed his hand again. “Harry, come on! So am I! Do you really think I care?”

Harry just blinked. “You… are too?”

Ginny looked back at him, mouth agape. “Well Harry… I thought… Surely I told you…?”

Harry swallowed. “No, you never bloody told me that you liked women too.” 

His wife bit her lip. “I swore I did. Well… During my sixth year… When you were gone… Well… Luna and I…”

Harry tensed up and let out a shaky breath. “Bloody hell Ginny! You and Luna were shagging?!”

“A few times. It wasn’t anything serious. And it ended once she was kidnapped.”

Harry let out a desperate moan and threw his head back. “Oh Merlin I would have died to see that. I still would.”

Ginny laughed and ran her hands down his chest. “Behave and maybe you will.”

Harry groaned and rolled onto his wife. He captured her lips in an anxious kiss, before running his hands down her stomach.

The redhead pulled her mouth away and moaned, her eyes watching her husband’s ministrations. “Harry…oh Merlin.”

He groaned and kissed down her neck, his hands meeting her core. “I’m here Gin, I’m here.”

Ginny tossed her head back and moaned, before remembering their conversation. “Harry… Hold on. Stop.”

Her husband raised his head, his lips in a pout. “What? I was just getting to the good stuff.”

“Well… I was just curious what brought your confession up.”

At the question, Harry tensed up, back to his former state of nervousness. “Ginny…”

She sighed. “Harry, I’m your wife. I’ll love you no matter what.”

Harry took a deep breath. “Well. I reckon that during my time at Hogwarts, I may have… Well… I may have had a small crush on Draco at some point.”

At that confession, Ginny’s eyes widened. She stared at Harry, too shocked to speak. Sensing her reaction, Harry cleared his throat and decided to continue.

“I mean… this was before I developed feeling for you but… I don’t know. I guess it was the rivalry or whatever. I was… Well I was certainly attracted to him.”

“I see….” Ginny began, before settling back into her spot on the bed. “You and Draco… That sure would have been a sight.”

Harry just nodded. “It would have been. But I have you and that’s all I’ll ever need.”

He kissed her gently before settling into his own spot. Within moments the couple was asleep, snoozing gently under the enchanted ceiling’s night sky.

Within a few nights they would soon discover that their respective dreams that evening were not only identical, but also soon to occur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus sat in his empty flat, draped across his couch after a few too firewhiskeys with James. His place was quiet and rather lonely since Scorpius had moved into his new home with Rose.

He knew as soon as he woke up (assuming he ever did) that he would seriously regret yet another night out with his brother. But he couldn’t help it.

It was always bloody Longbottom.

At that thought his eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

Like his parents, his not-so-innocent dream would too be a glimpse into what would come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Most of the story will take place around the events leading to and the wedding, such as the rehearsal, the stag and hen party, and then of course the actual wedding. Please let me know what you think so I am encouraged to write the next one! Also, if there is a pairing you are dying to see that I haven’t included and I think it fits, I’ll try to include it


End file.
